


《Fragments》

by fifi0880



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifi0880/pseuds/fifi0880
Summary: 一些關於漢克和康納的數篇有關係卻又沒那麼有關係，可以分開閱讀的短篇集合。《Fragments》除了字面上的意思以外，也是多篇裡最長的一篇的篇名。





	1. 《釣魚》

**Author's Note:**

> ※本文作者為CP無差黨注意※
> 
> 因為嵐少實況時說漢克客廳那面獎狀是不是釣魚來的（以及FF15釣魚曲），所以開了這麼一個腦洞。  
> 走一個兩人之間好像有什麼又沒什麼的調調，大概可以稱之為曖昧吧。

屬於漢克的雪佛蘭蒙地卡羅在公路上開速奔馳著，車上那台老舊的CD播放器自從康納說過他喜歡死亡重金屬後，就鮮少播放其他類型的音樂。偶爾，在主唱的嘶吼持續太久後，漢克會改換上一張爵士樂，像是此時此刻，車上正瀰漫著薩克斯風的聲音。Blue Note[1]，康納迅速地在資料庫中找到了這首歌的廠牌，然而他雖然可以輕鬆背出整首樂曲的音符，卻仍舊不怎麼懂人類喜歡音樂的理由。

馬庫斯在革命面臨尾聲時曾經率領著仿生人們哼唱過，如同那樣的歌聲致使人類停止開火。康納清楚知道，事實當然不只如此，總統所下的命令是在得知各方情況後所下的總決定，但這並不妨礙仿生人們將這段旋律寫入他們的歷史、一遍又一遍的傳唱下去。也許哪天他該去問問馬庫斯，為什麼做出這樣的選擇、為什麼是歌唱，以及為什麼是這樣的一首歌[2]？

漢克隨著旋律哼唱的聲音將他喚回現實，康納看向窗外，景色已經來到近郊的模樣，幾朵雲朵掛在藍得刺眼的天空中，陽光使他微微瞇起了藏在墨鏡鏡片後的棕色雙眼，整條道路上不知何時起已經只剩下他們的座車，和道路邊幾株看似不怎麼有人照料的樹木。

自從仿生人爭取自由的抗爭在和平中劃下一個短暫的休止符後，康納便盡力去學習關於人類的一切，例如，在接觸到刺眼的光線和紫外線時必須懂得保護自己的雙眼，所以戴上漢克硬是塞給他的雷朋，儘管年長的男人似乎在他戴上時摀住嘴在忍笑；又例如，漢克突然來了興致要帶他出門去兜風時什麼也別多問，上車坐好繫上安全帶，以免再次惹怒脾氣不再那麼暴躁，但仍待改善的副隊長大人。

「恕我冒昧，副隊長，不過我們要去哪裡？這已經是我們第三次錯過前往釣魚場的拐彎了。」後座沒怎麼掩飾的保冰箱、魚竿和用具當然出賣了副隊長的目的，於是在漢克又一次直接略過程序裡判斷通往最近釣魚點的彎角時，康納心中執拗的一面還是忍不住讓他發出了疑問。

「哈！你以為我們要去那種人擠人的鬼地方？」漢克不屑地笑了一聲，他的左手短暫離開方向盤指向自己的腦袋。「這就是我們的不同了，康納，你只知道人類寫在地圖上寫的地點，而我知道可以『真正』享受釣魚的地方。」

「好的。」康納歪了歪頭，如此回應。他最終還是把「也許這次你難得地沒說錯」這句話塞回嘴裡，這句話有機率讓漢克的心情變差。他身上畢竟沒有釣魚小幫手2.0之類的配件，也沒有辦法分析過於大片的水質與準確的生物多樣性，家中客廳懸掛著垂釣者獎狀的漢克，在釣魚這個專長的知識上想必遠勝於他。

這個對話結束的沒多久後，漢克便將車子隨意靠停在路邊，示意康納與他一同下車。這個區域的樹木變多了，卻依舊人煙罕至，有鑑於停靠此處造成他人困擾或被發現的機率只有7%，康納決定沒有必要提醒副隊長隨意停車乃違反法律之行為，只沈默地跟隨對方下車，幫忙提起後座的一半器材走進一旁的樹木叢裡（康納判斷是）曾經被人為踩出、如今又逐漸重新被樹葉枝幹填滿的道路。導航系統顯示，穿越這一小片樹木後應當會看見底特律河的某個分支。

——果然不錯。

「如何？」漢克轉過身伸出沒有拿著東西的那隻手做了一個展示的動作，在他身後是無比美好的天氣與波光粼粼的底特律河河水，清澈的水質幾乎可以看見底下的一切，當然這對康納來說並不是誇飾，他只消拿下墨鏡掛在領口，再稍微調整眼睛的焦距就可以看見裡頭的確充滿魚類，而他也這麼做了。

「我想你是正確的。」康納回應道。

「噢、我想我沒聽清楚，你是終於承認了自己的機器腦袋也有輸給我的一次嗎？」漢克看起來神氣洋洋的，將保冰箱熟練地擺放在地上，隨後展開兩張摺疊椅子。康納遞出手中的釣竿，漢克接過其中一支。「你釣過魚嗎？」

「首先，總是贏你一步並非因為我不服輸，副隊長。」康納眨眨眼，換來漢克一個毫不意外的白眼，眼見目前沒什麼自己幫得上忙的地方，他挑了一張椅子坐下，一邊看著漢克熟練地進行各種事前準備。「至於釣魚，沒有，據我的所知RK-800這個型號在研發過程中也從來沒有進行過任何釣魚的訓練。」

「Yeah, whatever.」漢克對他後半段的陳述滿不在乎地說道，他招招手讓康納起身走向自己，一邊打開另外一個小盒，展示裡頭的節肢動物。「我想我們至少可以略過基礎吧？你手上是釣竿、這是生蝦，也就是我們今天的活餌，當然如果有蜉蝣幼蟲會更好，但那種東西十幾年前就找不到了——釣友也是，人生無常吶康納。」

那一小箱活蝦被推到他面前，蝦子看起來十分平靜，全然不知自己未來的命運。今日稍早，康納陪伴漢克在海鮮舖揀選活餌時，還誤以為這些體型嬌小的鮮蝦是漢克難得決定要下廚所用的食材，當時副隊長給予他的回答是「想太多」。

將手伸入箱中，冰冷的水令他下意識指尖顫動，不適感並未阻止康納，他抓出一隻目視大小最為適中的生蝦，複製漢克將蝦勾到鉤子上的動作，小小的生物在鉤刺穿過自己身軀時才終於揮動數對短小的足肢掙扎起來，濕黏滑溜的觸感讓康納奮戰了比自己想像中還多一些時間才把自己的釣竿準備好。

舉起釣竿，他再次仿造漢克的動作將魚線拋入水中，並架好釣竿。

「我想我完成準備了，副隊長。」仿生人看著自己的成品、略感得意。「接下來呢？」

「接下來？我們等吧。」漢克展開一個微笑，從藍身白蓋的保冰箱裡掏出兩瓶啤酒，隨意地用椅腳撬開瓶蓋，面對康納微微皺起的眉頭，他聳聳肩。「我知道你又要像個老媽子似地嚷嚷喝酒對我不好之類之類的，不過今天老子可不會聽。」

「了解了。」接過酒瓶，康納晃晃深色的玻璃瓶身，他知道破壞一名中年男性少有的娛樂是一件或許該稱之為不道德的舉動。（雖然漢克本就未曾這麼覺得，但）他們畢竟不再是類似僕人與主人的關係，若是做為一名朋友或是陪伴者，多管閒事的好處只有28%的機率構成好結果。他斟酌了一下自己該使用的字句。「但我並不喝酒，副隊長。」

「漢克，」漢克舉起酒瓶嚥下一大口啤酒，他用手抹抹嘴，愉悅地躺臥在屬於自己的那張椅子上用手枕在後腦勺充當枕頭。「拜託康納，我們現在可不是他媽的在辦公，可不可以不要這麼嚴肅？不管你喝不喝，那瓶酒歸你了，剩下的三瓶你跟我搶我都不會給你的。」

康納不得不接受這個結果，他將瓶嘴貼近自己的鼻尖，中低下的水質、小麥、啤酒花，便宜又容易取得的酒精飲料，他簡單地分析出結果，相較於威士忌，漢克對啤酒似乎就沒有什麼堅持。再次嗅聞幾下發酵的氣味，康納把瓶嘴貼近自己的嘴唇輕啜一口，除了某種像是氣泡在嘴裡嘶嘶作響般的感覺外，他只嚐得出方才用嗅覺就得到的原料比例，看來酒對他來說就跟音樂一樣歸屬於他所不能理解的人類愛好之一。

「副⋯⋯漢克，你為什麼突然想來這裡呢？」用雙手圈著自己的酒瓶放在雙腿上，康納突然這麼問道。他偷偷查過對方的行事曆，但今天並沒有什麼特別的。「據我所知，在你少有的放假日裡，你更偏好躺在家裡的沙發上邊喝啤酒邊吃垃圾食物邊觀看籃球比賽。」

「問問題不順帶酸我一下會要了你的小命是吧？」漢克愣了一下，不悅地回嘴，兩手的食指與中指在空中勾了勾。「沒什麼特別的，好心提醒你一下：我是『人類』，『人類』是有不同『嗜好』的，行嗎？」

「我⋯⋯你剛剛說的話在現在這個仿生人與人類已經平等的社會裡恐怕有點爭議。」只是好奇為什麼是帶「我」來，他最終還是把這句話吞下，轉為揶揄地回應。同樣靠上椅背，呈現半躺臥的姿勢，康納可以推論出這裡恐怕是漢克在柯爾的意外發生前，和他所謂的釣友們經常前來的釣魚地點，他們曾一起拿過那面獎狀、看過漢克使用今早從車庫裡翻找出的都已經生灰的釣竿（「好險還沒生鏽是吧？康納」）、在這裡，大啖啤酒，一邊討論那些『人類』才懂的瑣事。

所以他並不了解，漢克究竟為什麼會帶自己來到這個地方，他畢竟不是個好聊天的健談對象（事實上他甚至連人都稱不上）。入口的樹林顯示這條路已經鮮少有人通過，不過不是沒有，也許漢克抱持著一種僥倖的心態而來？是否能夠遇到曾經的釣友全憑運氣，也能解釋他們只有一個人喝酒，漢克卻帶上四瓶這奇怪的數字。

「距離你上一次來這裡，是什麼時候呢？」

「⋯⋯總之太久了。」漢克的表情一瞬間有些凍結，但他很快恢復原來的狀態回應道，康納知道這代表他不想談論此事。

「噢。」兩人再次陷入沉默。

突然，康納魚竿上的浮標抽動了一下，拯救這片刻的尷尬。漢克從椅子上跳了起來。

「我們來看看你釣到什麼大魚了！來吧，拿去。」年長的男人搓搓雙手，替康納把釣竿拿起來稍微捲動收線器，魚線立刻繃緊在水面上割出一條痕跡。他把釣竿遞給比自己慢一步起身的康納接手，一邊去拿本來放在地上的啤酒瓶，看電影似地欣賞康納慢條斯理的動作。「天啊，除非你是在拍示範影片，不然可以積極一點嗎，康納？」

「恐怕我無法如你所願，漢克。」康納尷尬地笑笑，他可以輕而易舉地分析魚兒的動態，也就是說他在捲線時不需要像經驗老道的老釣手憑藉感覺與魚抗爭。「據我觀察，我只需要再維持同樣的頻率約莫三分鐘，就可以將牠釣上岸。」

「我的老天。」漢克翻了本日第三個白眼。

如他所預測，在和魚（單方面）搏鬥了三分鐘後，一條顏色些微帶綠、體型不小的玻璃梭鱸魚破水而出，擺盪著他有力的尾鰭空中劃出一道優美的弧線。康納所沒有預測到的是，這條魚勇猛的舉動讓牠在最後這一下搏命的演出裡扯斷了只有15%會被扯斷的透明釣線，彈跳著往他這名罪魁禍首的臉上「啪嗒」一聲貼上去。可憐的仿生人下意識鬆開手，一個重心不穩跌倒在地，反擊得手的鱸魚則落在地上蹦跳個沒完。

漢克迅速拋開酒瓶把鱸魚抓起扔進水桶裡，才轉頭查看同行夥伴的狀態。

「你還好——」不看還好，才看見對方濕搭搭沾黏著魚鱗的臉，漢克就毫無良心的爆出康納所聽過最誇張的大笑，他笑得太過激烈，導致音量從爆炸性漸漸轉為無聲，甚至笑到連眼淚都流出來。「噢我的老天康納，你從沒這麼帥過⋯⋯」

笑歸笑，漢克仍然從準備齊全的用具裡拿出一條運動毛巾，蹲下來為康納擦拭他一片混亂的臉。已經有點使用痕跡的毛巾不如新的那般柔軟，康納可以感覺到粗糙的毛料搔刮過自己的太陽穴，當毛巾經過雙眼時，他不由自主閉上眼，將更多的接收器都放在皮膚知覺上，漢克的手指有點笨拙，在過程中幾次撞上自己的臉頰。

「⋯⋯謝謝。」幸好他是一名仿生人，不要讓自己顯現出害臊這種情緒是小菜一碟，即便如此，這種像是小孩子被長輩照料般的舉動仍然讓康納幾乎要感覺到自己的耳根子一路發燙到雙頰。再次睜開雙眼的時候，映入眼簾的是漢克被暖陽照得發光的面容，那張好看的臉正仔細端詳自己身上是否還有漏網之魚鱗。

好看⋯⋯？康納頭上的LED燈光轉為黃色，轉了幾圈，微微偏過頭，他不知道自己的系統為什麼會得出這樣的結論，這是極為主觀和人性的判斷——照理來說，一名仿生人不可能得出這樣的結論。

「好了，」漢克的話再次打斷他的思緒，年長的警官語帶笑意，伸出手。「要不是不知道手機上那些小按鍵究竟是怎麼按，我真應該把剛剛那一幕錄下來的，搞不好之後你老是阻止我吃任何東西的時候可以充當籌碼之類的。」

「謝謝。如果你想要，我可以提供從我的角度所拍出來的過程錄像，雖然不論是哪一種，我都不覺得可以成為籌碼。」康納沒有讓突如其來的弔詭思緒干擾自己太久，他拉住漢克的手將自己從地上拔起來。「容我直言，我並沒有『老是』阻止你吃東西，只有在你攝取的食物會對身體造成負擔時好言相勸而已。而且說實話，你也不總是聽我的諫言不是嗎？」

「垃圾食物可是人類歷史上最偉大的發明之一，別看不起你的前輩，康納。」漢克把毛巾隨手掛在自己肩上，走向裝著鱸魚的水桶。「不錯的戰績。」

「這是一尾玻璃梭鱸、長約63公分、適合食用、遊釣與觀賞，這種魚類通常盛產於春季，但顯然不包含這一尾。」塑膠腦袋迅速地在資料庫裡搜索了一遍。「如果你打算將牠帶回家裡，我可以搜尋幾道簡單的食譜，或是以急件下訂一個魚缸和魚缸造景。」

「魚缸錢就省下吧，我可不打算養更多可能會死的生物。總之，你說得不錯，但我們管這種類型的魚叫做什麼，你知道嗎？」

「不知道，叫什麼？」

「該死的新手運。」漢克笑了。

 

那之後，他們在這個小地方一邊釣魚一邊有一句沒一句地閒聊，天色漸趨昏黃，漢克撬開第三瓶啤酒的瓶蓋。他們把除卻康納所釣上的第一尾鱸魚外的魚（使用康納方便快速的照相功能）紀錄完畢後都丟回了河裡，興趣不需要犧牲多餘的生命，漢克一邊鉤上新的一隻生蝦一邊陳述，康納決定不要吐嘈這件事，只看著搭檔揮出釣竿，讓小蝦子落入水中。生命總會找到出路，他想，說不定這一尾蝦就是能成功掙脫釣鉤的那0.3%。

「我們要在這裡過夜嗎？」夕陽西下的同時，康納對身邊的副隊長提出疑問。他沒有看見任何紮營用的道具，當然，他可以從周邊現有的東西裡勉強生出讓他們露宿一晚的道具來，不過這應該不是個太好的主意。

「不，我們等等就回去。」漢克簡單回應。他正目不轉睛地欣賞著融入水中的夕陽，紫色、紅色、橙色和一點點藍色，康納曾經從很多著作裡得知落日餘暉總是會讓人類流連忘返一事，而這位警官一直都是個過分多愁善感的傢伙。仿生人點點頭，什麼也沒多說地在漢克身邊坐下，躺椅不知從何起已被他們冷略在身後。從漢克身上讀出的心情數據是平靜且愉悅的，康納用手搓揉地面上在指間穿梭的野草，自然產物好似有令漢克放鬆的效力，每當他們遠離城市喧囂，他的搭檔都比較快樂。

「漢克，我⋯⋯我好奇你為什麼選擇帶『我』來到這裡。」他終究還是提問了，思忖良久後，康納理解到這不是他能夠獨自一人得到解答的問題，也許這樣的問題將會冒犯到漢克、也許這是某種他「又」一次無法理解的人類行為、也許－－「一開始，我認為你只是受夠家裡因缺乏BX-386號零件而暫時無法維修的電視螢幕而打算難得地出門兜風，然而你卻從一大早就開始整理起車庫裡堆放的釣魚用具，所以我修正了判定：你應當是因所謂心血來潮而做出這樣念舊的舉動，但你卻遲遲沒有邀請任何過往一起釣魚的友人，我查看過你的通訊錄，他們大部分仍然在使用同樣的手機號碼，或許你忘了、也可能你不想被打擾，可若是後者，便和邀請我相互牴觸－－」

「嘿，」漢克在康納有機會繼續說下去前打斷道，他沒有立刻回答這個問題，而是陷入某種康納無法準確解讀的複合情緒之中。藍色雙眼被甫才降臨的夜色染上深沉，他並沒有看向康納。「康納，這沒什麼好困惑的，我不找以前那群傢伙沒什麼特別的理由，只是因為人不會一夕之間就突然可以重新接收所有長時間以來無法承受的操蛋事，怎麼說呢⋯⋯該死，我一點也不擅長解釋；反正，邀請你來也同樣沒什麼特別的原因，你是我的朋友，康納，而邀請新朋友參與自己以往的休閒活動對人類是一件很自然的事情。」

「朋友。」康納淡淡地重複一遍，他知道漢克有多麼不善提到關於自己的一切，這確實是一次人類行為的展現，但他並非無法理解。朋友，LED燈光再次轉為澄黃轉了幾圈，即使仿生人對於自己突如其來的、主觀感受的林林總總還需要更長的時間去思考，他仍可以斷言自己挺喜歡朋友一詞所代表的意義和地位，尤其是，這是11月5日時他所遇見的、那位傷透了心且狀態糟透了的老警官不可能會願意予以他的。偵測到漢克臉上的溫度升高這件事使康納忍不住淡淡地笑了，年長的警官愣了幾秒，最後選擇裝作不知道自己在仿生人的面前毫無隱私一事，有些窘迫的提起用具開始收拾。

「咳咳、總之，天色已經黑了，我們最好盡快離開這裡，你可以開始查那些鬼食譜了。」

「好的。」

 

回程的蒙地卡羅內仍舊被音樂填滿，康納望向窗外，夜幕下道路邊零星的路燈閃爍著把柏油路面染成鵝黃的亮光，道路上除卻他們仍舊一輛車也沒有，儼然世界只剩下他們兩個，行駛在廣闊的底特律公路上。

「漢克，」康納躊躇一會，緩緩開口。漢克沒有把音樂音量調低，只是朝康納挑起半邊眉毛。「我只是想說，謝謝。」

「謝什麼？」

「謝謝，邀請我來釣魚。」康納澄澈的雙眼映照出對方的長相，這個霎時間，那對瞳眸好像不是人工水晶體和各種人造無機物所構成，而是真真切切地，富有情感。「釣魚⋯⋯挺有趣的。雖然我不是很能理解一項將生物自其棲息地短暫綁架，又毫無道理地野放的嗜好樂趣何在，但是做為『朋友』共同進行這樣的活動，對人際關係互動的好處——」

「哈！For the love of God，康納，『謝謝』就夠了。」漢克再一次打斷他（顯然毫無情趣的）論述。「下次我們可以試試野營，看看你嬌貴的塑膠皮膚有沒有配備驅蟲系統，那些見鬼的蟲子什麼都咬。」

「那麼，我期待下一次的旅行，漢克。」康納乖乖地說，勾起一個微笑，模控生命當然有給他們完備的驅蟲系統，他甚至可以幫忙半徑五公尺內叮咬漢克的蚊蟲全數趕走，但這個小祕密還是留待下一次再說好了。他把車窗搖上，轉頭看見將注意力放回路面和音樂上，一邊用手在方向盤上敲打著節拍的漢克，突然像是有些什麼本未開通的功能被啟動了。

沒什麼特別的理由，漢克說。其實康納真的一點也不明白釣魚的樂趣何在，但他也不會為今天的一切感到無聊，因為漢克拿著毛巾朝他走來的模樣很「好看」；康納又想起了音樂，他不懂音符的組合如何牽動人類的情緒、他只是「知道」它們要怎麼去牽動，以及在辦案時要如何而能派上用場——然則，沒什麼特別的理由，漢克說，而仿生人發覺到自己為何喜歡音樂，只是因為看見漢克隨著旋律哼唱、時不時還會用手指在方向盤上打起節拍的模樣會令他感到十分安心。

眨眨眼，把頭靠上副駕駛座的後靠墊，那些忽然產生而他仍然摸不清的主觀看法變得不再重要，畢竟他再也不是屬於誰的塑膠人偶，而是擁有時間和自由去探索的存在，而康納決定「現在」，倚靠著座椅休憩、聽著死亡重金屬、一邊聽著漢克隨著樂聲嚷嚷，就已經足夠好了。

 

[1]這邊我所想的是Blue Note All-Star的Through Reality，不過歡迎自由搭配認為合適的音樂。  
[2]馬庫斯眾所選的歌Hold on Just A Little While Longer，其實是個很有故事的歌曲，當初是美國的非裔奴隸和壓迫們時所頌唱的一首代表希望的一首曲子，得知這首歌的歷史之後，我再次覺得唱歌果然是自己最喜歡的一個選擇。


	2. 《插曲》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一本正經地搞笑。

自從馬庫斯眾人所帶領的自由革命結束後，底特律這座城市開始了另一波非實質上的革命——例如為本無居所的仿生人們尋找新住處，其中包含一直沒有警察宿舍的康納。

顯然由於不像其他同仁們有擁有家室、住在宿舍、仍在繳交房屋貸款⋯⋯等等諸多障礙因素，漢克在眾多同事踢皮球的狀況下不得不接下了在仿生人警官宿舍蓋好前獲得一名仿生人室友的重責大任。

本來以為這會是一項如同當年眾多影星齊聚一堂拯救麥特·戴蒙般極其艱難然又富有挑戰性的任務，卻出乎漢克意料之外的：相當輕鬆；說到底，仿生人畢竟不需要進食、排泄、娛樂或任何人類活動，事實上，他們連床都不需要，不過關於這點，在老警官執意地堅持下，康納依然獲得了一張擺在客廳的沙發床，儘管相撲自此之後經常鳩佔鵲巢、棄漢克為牠所準備的「溫暖被褥」於不顧。

——重點是，康納也許是出自於不需要繳房租的罪惡感或是單純想將室友做為《如何成為人類好室友第一集》內容的實驗品，每天早上都會準備好各種各樣的菜色給漢克做評審試吃。當然，他一開始的手藝可以說是毀天滅地，像是因為不符合型號生產目的而造成的蛋殼佐炒蛋，或者因為一個本不該產生的錯誤指令而意外燒得焦黑的烤箱（漢克堅稱，這個王八蛋鐵定只是嫌棄他家的舊式烤箱才故意幹的），好在最新型號從錯誤中學習的能力也是世界第一，康納在菜色方面的推陳出新與美味程度，都與他免費住在漢克家的天數成絕對正面意義上的正比。

漸漸地，漢克感到自己的胃口被養壞且養大了，他已經完全不再在意這本書是否有一天真的會橫空出世。

 

這也是為什麼，當今天早上漢克理所當然一如既往高枕無憂（而）睡醒惺忪地自自家臥室起來，卻沒聞到撲鼻而來的香味時，會如此意外。

他腦中第一個想法是康納又在嘗試新的菜色，有一回對方想試著用漢克家的鍋子煮出道地中式料理的精髓——也就是白米飯，仿生人信誓旦旦地說自己在網路上頭查到了不用所謂「電飯鍋」也能煮出飯的食譜，結果不提，漢克後來花上了數個小時來說服悻悻然的康納控告對方文字不實的打算絕非必要；不是因為康納這麼做極度滑稽，而是漢克深信他要是真的這麼做了，就鐵定會打贏官司，這個事實才荒謬到警官完全不想要面對。

試圖說服一個堅持己見和不聽人話的仿升人的疲累程度差不多相當於整個月度的業績報告，漢克默默在心底發誓要是再發生一次，為可憐的被告禱個告即是仁慈義盡。

總之那個白米飯的早上，他也沒有聞到任何氣味。

可能這次是某種得派上蒸籠的東西？他推測。當康納前天用雙眼放光的姿態和自己炫耀在網拍上便宜拍到的蒸籠時，漢克是真心開始質疑自己是否其實不是帶了室友，而是媳婦回家。康納可配不上他家相撲。

——而上述這些，則是為什麼漢克在隨便套上拖鞋後走出房門、一瞥廚房卻發覺什麼也沒有的時候，情緒瞬間從某種緊戒狀態，轉換為另一種緊戒狀態。

「康納⋯⋯？」廚房不只什麼也沒有，也沒有那個他無比熟悉的、穿著白色襯衫和（天知道在哪裡買的）粉藍色圍裙的身影。他下意識將手放到槍袋的位置，才發覺到穿著睡衣睡褲的自己根本不可能有配槍，只好有點尷尬地硬著頭皮、提防著緩步走向客廳。

差點把他老人家惹出心臟病的罪魁禍首正站在書架前，在此刻才終於發現漢克已經清醒，像是被突如其來的掠食動物嚇到的初生小鹿般瞪大雙眼，三步併作兩步地衝到他眼前。

「漢克！？呃、我是說，您已經醒了？」康納驚訝地脫口而出。「我以為現在才——該死。」

「八點五十四分，要不是我在睡夢中突入某個變成這個時間竟然算是早起的異次元空間裡，不然就是你居然會搞錯了時間。」漢克不禁感覺有些好笑，他鮮少看見康納如此慌亂的模樣，開始好奇起究竟是什麼樣的事情可以搗亂從來都一絲不苟的仿生人的計畫。「不過不管是哪一個，我都非——常驚訝，說不定後者還更難以置信一點。」

「我、」康納的臉頰上泛起紅暈、一路蔓延到了耳邊，他張開雙唇但最終什麼也沒說出口，過了一會後還是選擇閉上嘴，像是一只金魚似的。

漢克一直都（選擇性）沒機會告訴對方：你隱藏心情的技術真是爛透了，他絕對不是暗自頗為慶幸模控生命的情緒模擬實在建得挺不錯而默默欣賞至今，並且捨不得告訴康納其實他一直沒有成功把這項模擬關好這件事。他的確挺喜歡那次釣魚時康納像是叛逆期的小孩子受了傷後被安慰的羞赧臉色。

「我先過去那邊——」康納找了個確實像是小孩子才會找的藉口，落荒而逃般地跑到廚房、繫上圍裙綁帶。「BLT三明治，我們帶到警局再吃。」

「你說了算，大廚。」漢克擺擺手，幸虧家裡沒出什麼事、和總算能夠前往浴室進行一天開始的準備的事實融合一塊，著實令他鬆了口氣。

但康納的反應仍舊讓人在意，在牙刷上擠上紅白藍相間的牙膏插進嘴裡的同時，漢克看著鏡子裡呆然的中年男子一邊想著，嗆涼的薄荷味八成有益於記憶提升，他發現自己並非不知道康納今早怪誕的理由，只是好奇為什麼對方會如此慌張，仿若剛進入青春期的青少年被家長在床底下翻到Play Boy雜誌似的——

噢，原來如此。確實如此。

漢克恍然大悟，把幾聲笑意連帶口腔裡的泡泡一起吐進洗手槽，一邊打開水龍頭用手舀起水來潑到臉上。這下子他可得想想要怎麼開口，距離他經歷過的青春期都不知道是幾百年前的事兒去了。

 

當漢克跨出浴室門回到客廳打開電視晨報重播、同時扣上外套扣子時，屏幕上的時間顯示著九點十七分，他看了康納一眼，對方正把一根頂端是某隻無嘴貓造型的牙籤塞進已經堆疊完成的三明治裡。

漢克清清喉嚨。

「康納，」他出聲喚道。「你知道，這種事情沒什麼好害羞的，我懂你在焦慮些什麼，任何人，仿生人也好、人類也好，我是指『真的』所有人都曾有過差不多的時期，所以你不必太過擔心。」

康納本先歪了歪頭面露狐疑，似乎全然不知漢克所指為何，像是早先的害臊不過是某種他現在已經正式排除的程式臭蟲，而漢克的話語才是詭譎的那一方，直到漢克又用了大約兩三秒挑起雙眉在空中用手比劃書本的形狀，康納才意識到警官嘴裡所言為何、並重複了一次早先出現過的金魚動作。

「總而言之，如果你是在找那本《如何與人溝通-人際關係五之一》的話，昨天晚上你在跟相撲進行如何遺忘誰才是你他媽的主人的相親相愛活動時，我把它塞進我房間的囤物櫃最底下了。」漢克一副不干己事。「我本來還以為我會有這種見鬼的玩意，八成是蓋文那傢伙的惡作劇之類的。」

「⋯⋯我一直以來都不確信這是人類語言的正確使用方式。」康納看起來像是想把自己的臉塞進手裡裝著三明治的棕色紙袋裡，事實上他幾乎確實躲在那個袋子身後了，紙張掩蓋住他的整張下半臉。「但我想我恨你這句話非常適合這個時刻，副隊長。」

「噢，放心，你的人語學得非常良好。」漢克給予仿生人一個過分燦爛的笑容。

***

而讓人在意的真相是，距當下警探二人組在車上繼續進行鬥嘴比賽的約莫兩週前，馬庫斯手裡拿著用牛皮紙和蜜蠟仔仔細細包裝好的禮物（一本叫做《如何與人溝通-人際關係五之一》的經典讀物），感謝卡爾的諄諄教誨，在短暫的仿生人生裡他對於電子書是如何比不過實體書紙張氣味、和手指滑過各式紙面所能體會到的觸感何以不同，已有自己的一番見解，所以在揀選書本做為禮物一事上，他也對自己的選擇抱有相當高的自信——這絕對是送給康納的禮物的不二之選。

當康納在接過禮物小心翼翼拆開時，露出混合困窘、感激、害羞的表情卻支支吾吾地只能說出謝謝時，馬庫斯再次對自己的明察秋毫感到無比自豪。

『就算只是翻翻也好，』馬庫斯漾起一個完美的笑容。『我相信是你的話，一定也能理解實體書本的可貴之處。』

不過話又說回來，身為他的後期型號，且一直以來堅持帶著冷酷自信當作配備的康納，居然會選擇把自己的情感掩飾系統給關上了，看來在經過種種事件並與警官漢克同居後，他人類名義上的弟弟果真已經成長許多，馬庫斯感動地在內心想著，一邊忽視掉所有顯示康納只是因為表層零部件失靈又沒有到定期自我檢定時間而沒注意到這項故障的跡象。

***

康納現在真的非常了解實體書本的可恨之處了，他寧可希望馬庫斯給他的是某種關於如何拆解仿生人零件的工具書，如此一來漢克頂多把他當作分屍案兇手嫌疑人，不至於在這輛無法逃離的密閉空間裡、發表如同一名老年得子急於展現父愛般的高談闊論（一些『雖然我也不怎麼會講話，但是嘿康納，別擔心，關於如何和人聊天我還是略知一二』的大道理。）

「我要重新宣告稍早的錯誤通知，今天的BLT三明治是為我自己所準備的。」康納忿然提出抗議，聽起來像隻無力的小奶貓努力伸出腳爪揮舞抵抗，絲毫不具殺傷力。「我的系統機體在九點二十五分時向我發出了今天是RK-800型號一年一度的人類食物分析日。」

「無所謂，」漢克聳聳肩。「值了。」

這之後，漢克一共犧牲了七天的早餐，才總算因為玩膩、或者一大早肚子太過飢餓而放棄再拿此事向康納開玩笑。


End file.
